


Dobry Początek

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Tony po wojnie domowej ma mętlik w głowie. Pewnego dnia nawet alkohol już nie pomaga i pod wpływem chwili prosi Steve'a o spotkanie. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, czego się od niego dowie.Dużo rozkmin, emocji, pojawia się Stucky.  Próba naprawienia relacji Tony'ego i Steve'a bo naprawdę bym tego chciała.Akcja dzieje się pół roku po zakończeniu akcji Civil War i po Spiderman: Homecoming, z tą różnicą, że Tony nadal mieszka w wieży. Oparte tylko o filmy. Pisane przed Infinity War





	Dobry Początek

Pamiętał dzień, kiedy dostał list od Rogersa. Pamiętał starego człowieka, który pomylił jego nazwisko; powinien być zły, ale to wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Rhodey'a, więc nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł, nie po tym wszystkim. Dużo się wydarzyło od tamtego dnia, kiedy odczytał list. Próbował rozmawiać z Pepper, odbudować ich relację. Starał się pomóc Peterowi odnaleźć w świecie bohaterów, a raczej przekonać go, by zbyt się nie wychylał. Nie zamierzał się do tego przyznać, ale traktował tego dzieciaka jak syna. Przez ten cały czas zmuszał Rhodey'a by się nie poddawał, żeby próbował chodzić, wrócić do sprawności. Angażował się w milion rzeczy na raz tylko po to, żeby nie mieć czasu myśleć o wydarzeniach, które podzieliły Avengers. Które podzieliły jego jedyną rodzinę.  
Ten dzień, kiedy przypomniał sobie o liście od kapitana od samego początku był zły. Rhodey nie chciał ćwiczyć chodzenia, a kiedy Tony zaczął go przekonywać, że musi, że nie może się poddać, wydarł się na niego. "To wszystko i tak twoja wina, nie mogłeś się dogadać z Rogersem?! Musieliście walczyć? Dobrze wiedziałeś, że Barnes jest dla niego ważny, nie mogłeś mu zaufać? Gdyby nie to, że pierwszy raz w życiu chciałeś być grzeczny i podpisać porozumienia, to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło! A ja mógłbym normalnie chodzić...". Cóż, zabolało. Tony po prostu zostawił przyjaciela samego i zamierzał się upić, ale nawet to nie było mu dane. Do wieży, ze szkoły wrócił Peter; chłopak mieszkał w wieży od jakiegoś czasu bo Stark chciał go przypilnować, żeby nie zrobi nic głupiego. Parker od progu zaczął zasypywać go pytaniami "Kiedy pozwoli mu walczyć z przestępcami" czy "Kiedy przestanie go traktować jak dziecko". Tony był zły przez sytuację z Rhodesem więc warknął tylko, żeby znikał. Peter, na nieszczęście ich obu postanowił drążyć temat, a Stark po prostu wybuchnął. Powiedział wiele rzeczy, których nigdy nie miał na myśli, szklanka, w której chciał zrobić sobie drinka rozbiła się w drobny mak gdy rzucił nią w podłogę. Kiedy umilkł, przez jedną chwilę zobaczył strach w oczach chłopaka i poczuł się jak najgorszy typ człowieka. Peter uciekł do swojego pokoju, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi, a Tony wyszedł na balkon. Patrzył na panoramę miasta, chcąc oczyścić umysł i wtedy przypomniał sobie o liście. Uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko, co wydarzyło się tego dnia ma swoje korzenie w "wojnie domowej"...  
***  
Steve nie spodziewał się telefonu. Nie, gdy siedział przed kriokomorą i wpatrywał się w Bucky’ego tak intensywnie, jakby Barnes miał to jakoś poczuć i się obudzić. Rogers chciał, żeby się obudził. Chciał, żeby w ogóle tam nie wchodził, ale nie próbował wpływać na jego decyzję w żaden sposób. Ale teraz czuł się cholernie samotny. Przesiadywał ze śpiącym, czy może raczej zahibernowanym Buckym i analizował przeszłe wydarzenia całymi dniami. Obwiniał się o wiele rzeczy, zastanawiał się, czy gdyby był mniej uparty, to czy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. I właśnie gdy był zupełnie pogrążony w tych rozmyślaniach, zadzwonił jego telefon. Steve spojrzał na niego tak zaskoczony, jakby urządzenie nagle spadło z nieba. Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła się z nim kontaktować w taki sposób i na pewno nie spodziewał się, że to zrobi. Po początkowym szoku odebrał.  
\- Halo?  
\- Cholera, nadal nie wierzę, że to robię - mruknął Tony. - Cześć, Rogers, nie przeszkadzam?  
\- Nie, jasne że nie - odpowiedział szybko Steve. - Pisałem, że jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, to masz dzwonić.  
\- Wiem, pamiętam, ten cholerny list siedzi mi w głowie od tamtego czasu.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak było.  
Tony westchnął cicho.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy, które teraz są faktem - odpowiedział.  
\- Wiem...  
\- Nie wiem gdzie jesteś, ale... Możesz pojawić się w wieży? Obiecuję ci, że nikt, kto może ci zaszkodzić się nie dowie - wyrzucił z siebie szybko Stark.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Jeszcze mam jasny umysł, nie udało mi się upić... Jak będzie?  
\- Będę jutro rano.  
\- Dobrze. Nawet nie wiesz jak cholernie nienawidzę tego, że muszę z tobą porozmawiać, żeby sobie to wszystko poukładać.  
\- Przepraszam cię, Tony.  
\- Przestań w końcu przepraszać! - zirytował się Stark. - Zobaczymy się jutro - warknął jeszcze zanim się rozłączył. Powoli zaczynał żałować, że do niego zadzwonił, ale teraz nie było już odwrotu. Jeszcze przed rozmową marzył tylko o tym, żeby się upić, żeby nie myśleć o tym do jutra, kiedy Rogers się tu pojawi, ale teraz... Teraz nie był pewien, czego chce.  
\- Friday, powiedz mi, że Peter jest u siebie.  
\- Jest, panie Stark.  
\- Dobrze. Możesz mu dać znać, że do niego idę?  
A.I nie odpowiedziała, ale Tony wiedział, że to zrobi. Friday była cichsza niż Jarvis, odzywała się tylko wtedy, kiedy musiała i to sprawiało, że Stark tęsknił za Jarvisem.  
Gdy wszedł do pokoju Petera, chłopak siedział sztywno na łóżku, ale ślady sieci na suficie wyraźnie wskazywały, że zanim Tony się pojawił, Parker w najlepsze zwisał nad podłogą. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zdawał się to lubić. Cóż, Tony nie oceniał.  
\- Hej, młody, możemy pogadać? - zapytał cicho.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark.  
\- Słuchaj, naprawdę przepraszam, że tak się na ciebie wydarłem. Nie powinienem był, wiem, nie zrobiłeś nic, czego nie robiłbyś codziennie.  
\- Nie ma za co przepraszać, proszę pana.  
\- Owszem jest. Słuchaj Peter, to że jestem od ciebie trochę starszy... No dobra, może więcej niż trochę, to nie znaczy, że masz znosić moje humory. Przepraszam, że musiałeś tego wysłuchiwać zwłaszcza, że to nie była twoja wina. Następnym razem, chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie będzie następnego razu, po prostu wyjdź z pokoju. W porządku, młody?  
\- Jasne, panie Stark - Peter uśmiechnął się lekko a Tony przez chwilę miał poczucie, że wreszcie zrobił coś dobrze.  
\- Pójdę już. Tylko nie wychodź sam polatać, nadal nie jesteś w pełni sił po ostatniej walce. I wciąż mam przez to wyrzuty sumienia. Jak już naprawdę będziesz musiał, to po prostu daj mi znać, polecę z tobą - powiedział jeszcze Tony i zostawił chłopaka samego.  
Zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść jeszcze do Rhodey'a, żeby i z nim "wyrównać rachunki", ale w końcu zaniechał tego pomysłu. Zamiast tego zamknął się w warsztacie walcząc z sennością. Nie zamierzał się kłaść, nie przed jutrzejszą wizytą; sen już od dawna nie przynosił mu ukojenia, a jedynie bolesne wspomnienia w formie koszmarów i zagubienie umysłu następnego dnia. Na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić, nie, gdy miał się spotkać z kapitanem. Pozostawało mu tylko zajęcie się czymś do rana.  
***  
Kiedy o siódmej rano na dachu wieży wylądował niewielki samolot, Tony nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest gotowy na tę rozmowę. Cóż, właściwie czuł się bardzo niegotowy na konfrontację, a patrzenie przez niemal całą noc na wiszącą na ścianie tarczę z gwiazdą na pewno mu niczego nie ułatwiło. Podniósł jednak dumnie głowę i wyszedł na dach.  
Niemal nie poznał Steve'a gdy ten wysiadł z samolotu. Mężczyzna był przeraźliwie chudy ubranie na nim wisiało, miał podkrążone oczy i niemal nieobecne spojrzenie. Patrzył na Tony'ego niepewnie jakby spodziewając się ataku. Stark podszedł do niego pewnym krokiem i wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
\- Witaj, kapitanie - powiedział.  
\- Już nie jestem kapitanem - głos blondyna był zachrypnięty. - Cześć, Tony - uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń.  
\- Chodź na dół. Porozmawiamy.  
Stark cały czas obserwował idącego przodem Rogersa i zastanawiał się, czy zmiana w jego wyglądzie i zachowaniu naprawdę była spowodowana jedynie ich "wojną domową". A może kapitan zawsze taki był; wycofany, cichy, tylko Tony nigdy nie chciał tego zauważyć, patrząc na niego przez pryzmat opowieści ojca.  
\- Napijesz się? - zapytał ściągając z półki whisky.  
\- Jest siódma rano - Steve uśmiechnął się słabo. - Picie o tej godzinie świadczy, że jesteś alkoholikiem.  
Tony wywrócił oczami, ale ku zdziwieniu Rogersa odstawił butelkę i ruszył do kuchni.  
\- Kawy czy herbaty? - krzyknął do niego Stark.  
\- Herbaty - odpowiedział Steve rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Niby nic się nie zmieniło, ale Rogers czuł się tu jak intruz. Tony w końcu wrócił i wcisnął mu w ręce kubek z ciepłym napojem, a potem rozsiadł się na kanapie.  
\- Siadaj - powiedział, patrząc na Rogersa. - Przecież nie będziesz stał przez całą rozmowę.  
Steve usiadł naprzeciwko, jednak nie patrzył na niego, zamiast tego wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w kubku.  
\- Chciałeś porozmawiać - odezwał się w końcu.  
\- Nie wiem czy chciałem, ale na pewno musiałem. Słuchaj, czy tylko ja przez ostatnie pół roku robiłem milion rzeczy na raz, żeby nie myśleć o tym wszystkim?  
\- Nie - Rogers pokręcił głową. - Nie tylko ty.  
\- Wiesz, myślałem, że pojawisz się z Barnesem. Puścił cię samego wprost do paszczy lwa?  
\- Bucky... Bucky jest zamrożony. Powiedział, że boi się, że znowu zrobi komuś krzywdę wbrew swojej woli, i że tak będzie bezpieczniej.  
\- Po tym wszystkim nadal traktujesz go jak nieszkodliwego szczeniaka, zawsze go tak traktowałeś. To jest zabójca, Rogers, nie widzisz tego? Zabił więcej osób niż jesteś w stanie zliczyć!  
\- Myślisz, że mi jest łatwo o tym myśleć? To nie był on, zmusili go, wyprali mózg, ale na końcu i tak oskarżą jego bo to jego ręką pociągnięto za spust - Tony był wściekły, ale Steve... Steve był przygaszony, cichy. Zrezygnowany.  
\- Powiedz mi jedno. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że to Zimowy Żołnierz zanim moich rodziców? Jak długo o tym wiedziałeś?  
\- Dowiedziałem się może miesiąc przed tym wszystkim. Na drugie pytanie nie muszę odpowiadać, pisałem o tym w liście.  
\- Pisałeś, to prawda. Ale chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie. Chcę, żebyś popatrzył mi w oczy i odpowiedział. Dlaczego ukryłeś przede mną coś takiego?  
\- Myślałem, że pomagam tym tobie. Bo nie wiesz, więc nie będziesz cierpiał. Ale tak naprawdę to oszczędzałem cierpienia sobie... Bo nie chciałem uwierzyć, że Bucky mógł zrobić coś takiego, z wypranym mózgiem czy nie, to... To bolało. Przepraszam cię, Tony, wiem, że to była zła decyzja.  
Tony kiwnął głową i przez dłuższą chwilę znów panowała między nimi cisza.  
\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele nie ukrywają przed sobą takich rzeczy - powiedział w końcu Stark. - Wiem, Barnesa znasz od zawsze, byliście nierozłączni, bla bla bla. Ale do diabła, Rogers, kiedy widzieliście się ostatni raz przed tym wszystkim, on nawet nie wiedział, kim jesteś i próbował cię zabić! Co pozwoliło ci myśleć, że to nadal jest ten twój Bucky i rzucić w kąt całą naszą znajomość, pozwolić na rozpad Avengers?!  
\- Ja go kocham, Tony - powiedział Steve spuszczając wzrok. - Serce nie patrzy logicznie. Tylko kocha, bez względu na wszystko.  
Stark odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w stronę kuchni... W idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć skradającego się po suficie Petera.  
\- Peter, wydawało mi się, że Friday przekazała ci, że masz tu nie wchodzić do odwołania!  
Chłopak wystraszył się i spadł, w ostatniej chwili zdążył wypuścić sieć i zawisnął nad ziemią.  
\- Przekazała, panie Stark! Ale byłem tak strasznie głodny... Pomyślałem, że przekradnę się do kuchni i wezmę coś do jedzenia i nie będę przeszkadzał...  
Tony westchnął.  
\- Dobra, młody, znajdź sobie coś do zjedzenia i znikaj.  
Peter stanął na ziemi i spojrzał na Starka z wdzięcznością, a wtedy jego wzrok padł na Steve'a.  
\- Kapitan Ameryka! - rzucił radośnie i ruszył w jego stronę, ale Tony zatrzymał go ruchem ręki.  
\- Nie, nie, nie. Idź do kuchni, weź jedzenie i znikaj, tak jak się umawialiśmy.  
Peter zmarkotniał nieznacznie i cofnął się. Dopóki słyszeli jego obecność z kuchni, oboje milczeli.  
\- Nie wiedziałem - odezwał się w końcu Tony. - Czemu do cholery nic nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Nie wiem... Chyba po prostu nie chciałem, żeby ktoś wiedział. Tak było łatwiej.  
\- Ważne pytanie. On ciebie też?  
Steve kiwnął głową. Stark nerwowym ruchem przeczesał włosy palcami.  
\- Cholera, Rogers. I co ja według ciebie mam teraz zrobić?  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział cicho Steve. - Przepraszam, Tony, nie wiedziałem, że to wszystko tak się skończy.  
\- On zabił moich rodziców. Zabił moją mamę. A teraz nie potrafię go nawet nienawidzić!  
\- To nie był on, Tony. Jego ręka, nie jego umysł. Wyprali mu mózg, nie mógł nic zrobić. Był jak marionetka.  
\- Kiedyś... Pół roku temu pewnie powiedziałbym, że lepiej by było dla wszystkich, gdyby nie przeżył tamtego upadku. A teraz nawet tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Jedno głupie zdanie i nawet nie mogę cię stąd wyrzucić.  
Steve nie odpowiedział i spuścił wzrok na pusty już kubek po herbacie.  
\- Jakbyś powiedział wcześniej... Gdybyś chociaż raz w życiu był z nami szczery, to może to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej - stwierdził gorzko Tony.  
\- Wiesz... Kiedyś pomyślałem, że jesteśmy jak dwie strony tej samej monety. Nie w sensie jakkolwiek romantycznym czy coś, chociaż i tak pewnie pomyślisz, że gadam jak potłuczony. Chodzi mi o to, że uzupełniamy się, potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem. Ja potrzebuję twojej pochopności, a ty mojego spokoju. Ja twojego ataku, a ty mojej obrony.  
\- Co do jednego się zgodzę. Gadasz jak potłuczony.  
Steve roześmiał się.  
\- Tylko tyle wyciągnąłeś z moich słów?  
\- Resztę muszę przemyśleć. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby poukładać sobie to wszystko, co dzisiaj między nami padło. Możemy do tego wrócić wieczorem?  
\- Jasne - Steve spoważniał. - Pójdę już.  
\- Ej, słuchaj. Nie wiem, gdzie teraz mieszkasz, ukrywasz się, nieważne jak to nazwiesz. Ale podejrzewam że gdzieś daleko, to by miało więcej sensu. Chodzi mi o to, żebyś po prostu tu został. W wieży jest wystarczająco dużo pomieszczeń żebym mógł cię nie mijać do wieczora. I żeby udawać przed Peterem, że cię tu nie ma, bo pewnie będzie cię nachodził.  
\- Myślałem, że po prostu wrócę do samolotu i posiedzę tam do wieczora...  
\- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo Tony. - Zostaniesz tu, zresztą samolot już jest w podziemiach wieży, za bardzo rzucał się w oczy, prędzej czy później ktoś się zorientuje.  
\- Dzięki. A co do Petera, to po prostu powiedz mu, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Niech przyjdzie, nie mam nic przeciwko jego towarzystwu.  
Stark kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do niego plecami, znów wypełniając szklankę alkoholem.  
\- Friday, wskaż kapitanowi jakiś wolny pokój. I daj znać Peterowi, gdzie jest. Znając go będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać a nie chcę, żeby właził przez okno, zrobi sobie krzywdę.  
\- Troszczysz się o niego - Steve uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby skończył jak my - odparł Stark. - Idź już. Naprawdę muszę pomyśleć, a jak tak na mnie patrzysz to naprawdę niczego mi nie ułatwia.  
Steve kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Chłodny kobiecy głos poprowadził go przez korytarze wieży aż do jednego z pokoi. Usiadł na łóżku, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, i dopiero wtedy je rozpoznał. To był 'Jego' pokój, ten, w którym czasem nocował po imprezach u Tony'ego, gdzie zawsze miał swój kąt. Nie zdążył jednak wpaść w melancholię bo drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Peter. Trzymał w rękach plastikową tackę, na której Steve zobaczył pustą miskę, łyżkę, mleko i paczkę płatków kukurydzianych.  
\- Można? - zapytał chłopak.  
\- Jasne, wchodź - Rogers niemal zerwał się z łóżka.  
\- Pan Stark stwierdził, że na pewno pan nic nie jadł, i że mam coś panu przynieść.  
\- Dziękuję - blondyn uśmiechnął się i przejął tacę. Dopiero wtedy poczuł jak bardzo głodny jest. Postawił swoje śniadanie na stoliku i niemal rzucił się na jedzenie. Peter stał oparty o framugę i obserwował go.  
\- Usiądź, nie stój tak - powiedział Steve gdy zaspokoił pierwszy głód. Parker usiadł na łóżku nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.  
\- O czym tak myślisz? - zainteresował się Rogers gdy skoczył posiłek.  
\- Zastanawiam się co się zmieniło. Przez ostatnie pół roku nie wiem ile razy słyszałem, że pan Stark nie zamierza pana nigdy więcej oglądać na oczy, chyba że podczas rozprawy kiedy was wreszcie osądzą. A teraz... Po prostu byłem zdziwiony, że tak spokojnie rozmawiacie. I chyba nie powinienem panu o tym mówić.  
\- Więc będę udawał, że nic nie powiedziałeś - Steve uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wygląda Pan gorzej niż ostatnio - stwierdził chłopak.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taki miły - stwierdził ironicznie Steve, a potem westchnął. - Dużo się wydarzyło.  
\- Dogada się pan w końcu z panem Starkiem? On udaje, że go to wszystko nie obchodzi, ale się tym przejmuje.  
\- Nie sądzę żeby Tony... Pan Stark życzył sobie, żebyś mi o tym opowiadał.  
\- On sobie nie życzy wielu rzeczy - stwierdził hardo Peter. - Ale ja tylko chcę mu pomóc.  
\- Zmieńmy temat. Tak mu nie pomożesz, co najwyżej zirytujesz – odpowiedział łagodnie Steve. – Opowiesz mi trochę o tej ostatniej akcji, którą sam tak dobrze udźwignąłeś?  
\- Słyszał pan? – Parker wyraźnie się rozpromienił.  
\- Tak, słyszałem. Staram się interesować tym, co się tu dzieje. To jak będzie, opowiesz?  
***  
Stark nie zdążył upić nawet jednego łyka whisky gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.  
\- Tony, z kim rozmawiałeś? Myślałem, że to Peter, ale potem mnie minął… Wszystko w porządku?  
Tony obrócił się do niego z wielkim uśmiechem.  
\- W najlepszym – odpowiedział.  
\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę.  
\- Oh, Rhodey…  
\- Stark. Co się dzieje?  
\- Rogers tu jest. Po wczoraj po prostu musiałem go poprosić, żeby się pojawił, ten mętlik w głowie, który po sobie pozostawił mnie wykańcza – wyrzucił z siebie Stark niemal na jednym oddechu. Rhodes był wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi.  
\- Wybacz, że nie spełniłem twoich oczekiwań – syknął Tony.  
\- Znowu zaczynasz wyżywać się na wszystkich bo nie potrafisz sobie poradzić z tym, co się wydarzyło? - głos Rhodesa był spokojny i chyba to najbardziej zirytowało Tony'ego.  
\- Gdyby nie to, że wczoraj to ty wyżyłeś, to Rogersa by tu nie było. Wyobraź sobie, że mi też jest ciężko z tym, co się wydarzyło! I chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich obwiniam się za to, co ci się stało! A teraz jeszcze dowiaduję się od Rogersa rzeczy, które sprawiają, że czuję się jak kompletne gówno, bo to wszystko się wydarzyło!  
\- Każdy z was bronił swojej racji. Bronił tego w co wierzy.  
\- Tylko czym jest walka o jakieś głupie porozumienia jeśli on go kocha?! To całe piekło rozpętało się przez porozumienia, trzeba było zachować się jak zawsze i wyrzucić je do śmieci.  
\- Tony...  
\- Nie, Nie Rhodey, nie przekonuj mnie, że miałem rację, albo że robiłem tylko to, co uważałem za słuszne, bo to nie pomoże. Nie kiedy wiem, że cholernie się myliłem.  
\- I pewnie nie chcesz mi wyjaśnić tego wszystkiego, prawda?  
\- Tak... nie, nie wiem! - Tony z hukiem odstawił wypełnioną alkoholem szklankę na stolik. - Mam mętlik w głowie, Rhodey. Chyba powinienem się nawalić.  
\- Alkohol nie rozwiąże twoich problemów.  
\- Nie, ale sprawi, że będzie mi się przyjemniej o nich myślało. I przynajmniej będę miał słabszego cela jak już postanowię rzucać szklankami.  
\- Jako twój przyjaciel muszę zaprotestować. Chodź, mam rehabilitację z wczoraj do nadrobienia.  
\- O, teraz chcesz ćwiczyć. Wczoraj wolałeś mnie zmieszać z błotem.  
\- Każdy może mieć gorszy dzień.  
\- Szkoda tylko, że twój gorszy dzień pogorszył mi życie.  
\- Wybacz Tony - Rhodes westchnął cicho. - Ale może to dobrze, że zaczynacie sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie.  
\- A jeśli nie, to zostanę z jeszcze większym chaosem w głowie niż miałem przez ostatnie pół roku. Yay.  
Rhodes nie odpowiedział, patrząc tylko na niego.  
\- Dobra, Rhodey, idziemy - powiedział w końcu Tony. - Naprawdę dam ci wycisk za to, jak mnie wczoraj potraktowałeś - poinformował go jeszcze. Wstawaj, żadnych kółek, do windy nie jest tak daleko, dasz radę.  
Czarnoskóry z pomocą Tony'ego podniósł się z wózka. Stark otoczył go ramieniem w pasie i powoli ruszyli do windy. Tony odnalazł w tym jakiś spokój.  
***  
Wieczór nadszedł za wcześnie dla nich obojga. Nadal mieli wrażenie, że jest za wcześnie na tę rozmowę, ale oboje wiedzieli jedno. Teraz albo nigdy. To było jak zdzieranie plastra; trzeba to zrobić nawet jeśli boli, bo pozostawiony na miejscu na czas nieokreślony nie przyniesie nic dobrego.  
Peter wyszedł z jego pokoju dopiero dwie godziny wcześniej więc Steve nie miał wiele czasu na myślenie. Dlatego gdy drzwi otworzyły się, serce blondyna drgnęło niespokojnie.  
\- Wolisz rozmawiać tu czy w salonie? - głos Tony'ego był szorstki.  
\- Tutaj.  
\- Mogę? - Stark zbliżył się do łóżka, na którym siedział Rogers, ale nie usiadł obok póki Steve mu na to nie pozwolił.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedzieli obok siebie w milczeniu. Przerwał je dopiero Tony.  
\- Oni... Ci, którzy ci pomagali, wiedzieli? Wiedzieli że go kochasz?  
\- Nikt nie wiedział, do teraz nikt nie wie, oprócz ciebie.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Czemu tak bardzo nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział?  
\- Wychowywałem się w czasach, kiedy nawet jeśli ktoś podejrzewał, że możesz być gejem, to mogłeś oberwać. Teraz niby jest lepiej, ale ludzie nadal nie traktują tego normalnie. Po prostu wolałem to zostawić dla siebie... Ale gdybym wiedział to, co wiem teraz, pewnie po prostu bym się przyznał.  
\- Czyli ta twoja nienawiść do porozumień to była tylko zmyłka?  
\- Nie uważałem, żeby były dobre, trzeba było je renegocjować. Ale chyba masz rację, trochę próbowałem odwrócić uwagę od Bucky’ego. Po prostu chciałem, żeby był bezpieczny.  
\- Oboje zrobiliśmy dużo głupich rzeczy. Wtedy, kiedy pojawiłem się w tamtej bazie chciałem się dogadać. Już wiedziałem, że Barnes nie zrobił tego zamachu, chciałem was przeprosić, chciałem, żeby wszystko się ułożyło. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem ten film... Przestałem myśleć logicznie. Do tego doszedł ten wypadek Rhodey'a, wiem, że to żaden z waszych, ale po prostu za dużo rzeczy wydarzyło się na raz.  
Steve kiwnął głową.  
\- Reszta... Reszta jest bezpieczna? - zapytał Tony.  
\- Jeśli pytasz o to, czy mogą ich znaleźć to nie, nie mogą. Wszyscy leczymy rany.  
Znów kilka minut ciszy i patrzenia w przeciwległe ściany.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział nagle Stark.  
\- Wiem, że pewnie jeszcze daleka droga przed nami, ale... Myślisz, że może być jak kiedyś? - zapytał niepewnie Steve.  
\- Mam nadzieję - Tony uśmiechnął się i pierwszy raz od dawna ów uśmiech nie był wymuszony.  
***  
Bucky powoli zaczynał odzyskiwać przytomność i pierwszym, co poczuł, był przeraźliwy chłód. Od razu otoczył go tłum lekarzy, a ich głosy zlewały mu się w jeden szum.  
\- Przepuśćcie mnie - usłyszał nagle. Podniósł głowę i dostrzegł zbliżającego się Steve'a. Lekarze robili mu przejście, jednak wszyscy mruczeli pod nosem "ostrożnie, kapitanie, nie wiemy, co się wydarzy". Rogers nic sobie z tego nie robił i po prostu przytulił do siebie Bucky’ego. Barnes zadrżał gdy jego ciepłe ramiona dotknęły zziębniętego ciała.  
\- Stevie - mruknął w jego bark, wdychając znajomy zapach, który był dla niego znakiem domu.  
\- Cześć, Bucky. Tęskniłem.  
\- I tylko dlatego mnie wyciągnąłeś? Stevie, wiesz, że cię kocham ale wiesz, dlaczego to zrobiłem...  
\- Wiem - przerwał mu Steve odsuwając go od siebie na odległość ramion. - Ale... Nie będziesz musiał tam wracać. Rozmawiałem z Tonym... Ostatnio dużo rozmawialiśmy, był tu nawet... Chodzi mi o to, że obiecał pomoc. Powiedział, że pomoże pozbyć się treningu Hydry z twojej głowy.  
\- Tony? Tony Stark? Wierzysz mu, Stevie? Po tym wszystkim?  
\- Tak, Bucky, wierzę. On wie. Powiedziałem mu.  
\- Z wszystkich ludzi, których znasz, powiedziałeś jemu - Barnes parsknął śmiechem. - I co, nagle zrobił się do rany przyłóż?  
\- Nie od razu. Mówiłem ci, że dużo rozmawialiśmy. Ale teraz... Teraz chyba jest w porządku - Steve uśmiechnął się. Bucky nie mógł nie odwzajemnić tego radosnego, pełnego nadziei uśmiechu.  
\- Zimno mi - poskarżył się. Rogers chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, całując go.  
\- Lepiej? - zapytał gdy się od siebie oderwali.  
\- Na początek wystarczy - Bucky uśmiechnął się. - Na dobry początek.


End file.
